


I’m In Love With You Dipshit!

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, El walks into a door but they don’t believe it, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beast, Protective Eliot Waugh, Protective Margo Hanson, There’s a lot of colorful language!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but after some edits it’s a okay, protective quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Based on the Prompt: “I’m so sick of watching people who don’t deserve you throw you around like you’re not worth the world! I love you!”Quentin Coldwater has been in love with Eliot Waugh for a long time but what does it take for him to finally admit it?
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I’m In Love With You Dipshit!

Quentin Coldwater was irrevocably in love with his best friend of 10 years. 

When he’d met Eliot Waugh and Margo Hanson it had been in the school parking lot- with blood streaming down his chin and his face bruised pretty terribly. 

They’d essentially rescued him from his long time abuser Kevin Corley, for some reason Kevin had hated Quentin since the first day he’d met him. And as time passed, years came and went the bullying got worse. By eighth grade it could have been labeled full on assault. 

His father had died the year before, with that emotional heart break, his mothers drinking problem, and his only friend’s year absence in his life- Kevin had been one of the final straws for him. 

Depression had hit in full body armor- ramming into his chest so hard it took the air from his lungs and the hope from his heart. 

In the middle of the school year his salvation came, in the form of two very protective- amazing- people. 

He remembered meeting Eliot with so much warmth it left his heart stuttering in his chest. Most people would think being curled into the fetal position while someone beat the hell out of you would have been a pretty bad memory. But for Q, it brought his best friends into his life- it brought a surge of butterflies to his stomach at the sound of Eliot’s name. 

Kevin had been kicked down the metaphorical totem pole with El and Margo’s arrival- so it hadn’t been a shock that he’d decided to take it out on him. No, he’d fully expected it.

Worse yet, he’d stopped hoping months before that his mother would show up on time to get him for once- saving him from the beatings she pretended not to notice.

‘Quentin Coldwater, did you get hit in the face with a soccer ball again?’

The sound of Eliot’s voice had halted Kevin’s raised fist above his face- full of a calm anger that sent chills down his spine. 

“Is there a reason you’re brutalizing the cute nerd Corley?” Eliot had questioned, glancing to the side when he heard the telltale slap of Margo’s sandels against the pavement. Quentin had remembered watching as they shared a look, in the future he’d come to know it well- he’d come to pass it with them. 

Margo nodded mutely, shooing Kevin with her hands and a soft cat like hiss that surprised everyone but Eliot. He’d been pulled to his feet, checked over for injuries and tsked at by the girl “I don’t know what Eliot finds so adorable about you, you’re not that cute.” 

Despite what probably should have been an insult Q had done nothing but blush the brightest red in the universe and buried his face in his hands when Margo laughed at his inability to hide his fluster.

“So,” Eliot hummed casually- tossing a glance their way “what do you say Bambi? Can we keep him?” 

“Of course babe,” Margo had clicked her tongue and then let her eyes travel back to Kevin “you know I don’t know how to say no to you.” 

“Corley,” Eliot had spoken softly- with a hint of seriousness in his tone “do you know what happens to the people who hurt my family? If you don’t I’m sure my Bambi can fill you in-“

Margo had smirked, tapping her pretty blue nails against her purse strap “I could but you wouldn’t be around to tell anyone, they never are after.”

For once in his life, Kevin Corley had apologized- eyes wide in fear before promising to back off and leave Quentin alone. 

Margo had still broken his nose, standing above him on the ground with a wicked smile and a well placed ‘find another way to over compensate.’ And a scandalous glance down at the front of Corley’s gym shorts ‘even the tiniest dong can be broken.’ 

Kevin left him alone after that, in fact- if he so much as saw Eliot or Margo in the hallway he’d turn and flee the other way. 

That was all it took for them to become inseparable.

—————————

Falling in love with Eliot had been the easiest thing he’d ever done, so easy he hadn’t even realized it was happening.

One second he was dragging Eliot to a game store down town, like every other day. Babbling on and on about the new Assassin’s Creed game and not coming up for air until Eliot hit his shoulder and told him to take a chill pill. And then the next second of that day Eliot laughed- wrapping an arm around his shoulders and teasing him relentlessly as they walked and suddenly- 

Suddenly his senses hit full speed and that warmth that gathered in his stomach when he was near El made complete sense.

Within the span of a second Quentin knew that he was head over heels in love with Eliot Waugh- pathetically so.

But he didn’t know when his feelings had started to shift from ‘hey, look! It’s my best friend!’ to ‘holy shit, I think I’m in love with him-‘

He assumed, just as it had been with Julia and Alice in the fifth and sixth grade, that he’d grow out of it. That things would go back to normal but they never did.

Instead of slowly ebbing away, his emotions sky rocketed and he fell more and more in love with someone he knew he could never have. 

The only person he told about his growing love was Julia, and he would have told Margo but she’d figured it out on her own- the very day he figured it out actually. She’d met them at the shop, took one look at his face and went ‘it’s doing that thing again Q, that thing your face does when you realize you’re in deep shit. Let me guess, you realized you wanna make out with Eliot? Makes sense, most people do.’ With a patronizing pat to his cheek she’d twirled around- ponytail smacking him in the face as she hurried off to find Eliot. 

And then he’d slept with him, El wasn’t his first time- no because when he hit sixteen he made a lot of stupid decisions in the name of forgetting his feelings for Eliot. 

Spoiler alert, none of them had worked. 

Sleeping with Eliot had only deepened those damn feelings, they’d gone to a party- first high school party but definitely not their first party because Eliot and Margo seemed to know how to sneak in to places that they weren’t allowed to be without a problem. 

They’d all had a bit too much to drink but he and Eliot had been mostly okay, not driving capable but okay. 

Margo on the other hand had gotten smashed seconds after stepping into the house and El had insisted that they find her an empty room to sleep in- swearing to guard her from drunken boys who could get too handsy. 

So they’d struggled to get her up the stairs- batting her hands away when she started to tug on a strand of his hair. Halfway up the stairs she’d cackled, not giggled because Margo didn’t giggle, cackled and pressed her lips against Q’s ear.

“I wanna tell you a secret-“ she stage whispered, voice loud enough that Eliot and the few others on the stairs could hear her.

He’d thought about ignoring her but in the end her insistent tugs on his hair pulled him into her little scheme and that is what it was. Drunk or not, Quentin had grown accustomed to that ‘I know something you don’t,’ gleam in her dark eyes. 

“Eliot wants to ride the Q express,” she’d said loudly, much louder then it had started- pointing accusingly at Eliot’s face, finger hovering inches in front of his nose “Or did you want him to ride the El express? I forget-“

“Margo Hanson,” Eliot had said coolly, avoided Quentin’s gaze mostly “I will get pay back for this Bambi- your morning is going to be no fun.” 

They’d only managed to get her to a couch in the study before she’d declared that she wanted a nap and fell face first into the furniture. 

The rest of that night had blurred a bit for him, the moment Margo had collapsed onto the couch Eliot had crowded him against the desk- he’d said something but Quentin’s ears had been filled with white noise. 

Eliot made the first move, pressing against him firmly but hesitantly, as if he would pull away. But he hadn’t- instead he’d wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck and arched against him- gasping softly when he felt a sharp twinge in his bottom lip. 

They’d cleared the desk, sending anything- including a very expensive laptop, in their way to the floor. When he thought back on it, he remembered bits and pieces. 

Eliot kissing him, trailing his lips across his jawline and down his throat- 

Gasping, tears of pleasure blurring his vision and his hand tightening in El’s hair. Needily moaning El’s name- the staggering breath that escaped Eliot when he did. 

Over all he remember El’s hands, everywhere and vaguely he’d worried that Margo would wake up with all the noises they where making. 

The next morning Q woke up on the floor, fully clothed and he’d remembered getting dressed at some point in the night. 

Eliot was slamming pans together at Margo’s side. She screeched, inhumanly and chucked a pillow at Eliot that missed him and hit Q- sending them all into laughter.

They didn’t talk about it. Quentin had been too terrified of loosing their friendship to bring it up and Eliot didn’t seem to care that it happened at all. 

So they went back to normal, as if it never happened and Q’s heart broke a little.

—————————

When Eliot met Mike things started to spiral, Margo avoided them when Mike was around- Quentin understood why.

Mike leered, hitting on her the moment Eliot turned his attention somewhere else. He spoke to El like he owned him and for some reason, his intelligent best friend allowed it- he wouldn’t listen to them when they tried to get through to him.

When they where alone Margo would glare at him, slapping him upside the head and cursing at him elegantly ‘if he marries that dick bag I’m beating you- you have the power to stop it. No one else does, not even me.’ 

He found himself responding the same every time ‘you think that Margo but if you don’t have the power then no one does- you’re his Bambi.’ 

She’d sigh in annoyance, punch his shoulder and walk away muttering under her breath about idiot boys and stupid sworn secrets.

—————————

He broke down eventually, his heart shattering in his chest when Eliot came home with a bruised cheek- a bruise he swore he’d gotten by walking into a door. 

Eliot had always been someone who took more shit then he deserved- Margo had dampened it with her infinite bullshit killer glare but every once in a while something snuck past them and burrowed into Eliot. 

This time it had been Mike and after hearing the way he talked to Eliot and then the bruise he’d snapped. Tears had rapidly filled his eyes and he’d wiped at them aggressively “I’m going to kill him-“

“Q-“ Eliot had tried softly, reaching for his shaking hands “I swear, I ran into a damn door-“

“You don’t run into doors Eliot!” He’d exploded “you don’t trip or run into things because you have more grace in your fucking pinkie then anyone has in their whole being! So don’t stand here and tell me you walked into a door! You don’t walk into doors! I fucking walk into doors!” 

“I’m okay,” Eliot had said quickly- squeezing his hands tightly “I wouldn’t lie to you. I fought with Mike and when I went to leave I ran into the door- it rarely happens but I’m human Q, it’s not impossible-“

“I’m sick of it!” Quentin had shouted angrily- carding his fingers through his hair and trying to steady his breathing “I’m so fucking tired of this Eliot!”

“Of what? You’re not making sense-“

“I’m tired of watching you run into relationships with people who don’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated! Your self hatred hurts my god damn soul because you’re amazing- but you let pieces of shit walk all over you and I’m sick of watching it!” 

He didn’t yell at Eliot and Margo, not often at least. But now that he’d started he didn’t seem to be able to stop, not when the door opened and Margo stepped in- surprised at his yelling first and then furious at the mark on Eliot’s face. He barely took a breath in his yelling, cutting Eliot off when he tried to ask for an explanation ‘Q- what- what do you mean I-‘

“I’m in love with you! You fucking dipshit!” He growled finally “and seeing him treat you like this makes me want to bury him alive and shrug when you ask me if anyone’s seen Mike- I have never hated a person as much as I hate hi-“

His words where halted, replaced by a surprised umph sound when Eliot hit him- his lips hitting Quentin’s with brutal force and he wasted no time returning it- arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled him closer, gasping into his mouth when the kiss went from rough and hot to tender and loving.

“Holy fucking hell,” Margo breathed beside them “it’s about fucking time- I was starting to think I’d have to lock you two in a bedroom completely naked. I assumed you’d fuck on your own but I was getting tired of the wounded puppy dog eyes.”

“We’ve already uh-“ Eliot breathed quickly and guiltily avoided Margo’s eyes “and you didn’t tell me?”

They both shook their head, Eliot grinning slyly “you where in the room, although passed out-“

“You dirty whores!” She shouted- hitting them each on the shoulder.

—————————

Looking back on key points in their lives Quentin couldn’t help but smile, his husband was still asleep beside him, drooling on the pillow but Eliot would deny it when he woke up. 

He shifted, pressing a kiss against Eliot’s cheek and thanking the universe for this man. 

The kid that had saved him in the parking lot, had kissed him in a study, had stood next to him at the alter and would be there for Margo’s next doctors appointment, when they’d find out if they would have a son or daughter. 

He wished they could have figured it out sooner, could have avoided the Mike situation all together but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy they got there. 

Because he still couldn’t imagine a life without Eliot Coldwater-Waugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! ❤️


End file.
